<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just the three of us by better_times_are_coming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229228">just the three of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming'>better_times_are_coming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>as long as i have you, it will all be fine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, kid seungcheol - Freeform, parents soonhoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Soonyoung deals with Seungcheol’s tantrums like a pro, and one time Jihoon tries for himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>as long as i have you, it will all be fine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just the three of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back in July I thought how adorable Soonhoon would be with kid Scoups, and I wrote that first scene on twitter!<br/>Now I'm a bit more inspired, so we have a whole one shot, hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve tried <em> everything</em>.”</p><p>
  <em> “Have you?”  </em>
</p><p>“Everything, hyung!” Soonyoung raised his hand in a dramatic gesture, sighing in the end. “I don’t know what we’re doing wrong. He liked us, when we visited him at the orphanage, and today he just <em> hates </em> us. We took him to the park, and then we ate lunch, and he seemed <em> fine</em>, but then we went to see a movie and he was fuzzy all the time, he even pulled my <em> hair </em>. And then we decided to come back to the park and he cried when a kid used the swings before him.” </p><p>“<em>Well…</em>” </p><p>“In our defence, I did want to say something to the kid, because Seungcheollie was the first one on the line and well, when he cries, I feel this urge to protect him from everything wrong in this world, but Jihoonie told me that picking up a fight with a four year old was a bit much-” </p><p>“<em>Soonyoung…</em>” </p><p>“Not that it helped though! Because we bought him an ice cream cone and he cried even more, and he actually threw the ice cream at Jihoonie too! And we arrived home and-” With a deadpan expression, he directed the phone towards the living room, where Seungcheol was crying his heart out, his face red after being upset all afternoon, and a helpless Jihoon at his side, trying to comfort him. “And he still hates us.” </p><p>Soonyoung could hear Jihoon’s small <em> come on, Cheol, want to watch TV? </em>but the four year old wouldn’t take it, he was shaking all over, too tired to even cry, so he was just sniffling, legs swaying a bit as he covered his face. And Jihoon didn’t even dare to touch him, because he had the feeling he’d get even madder. </p><p>“Shua-hyung, you’re a teacher, please, <em> please </em>, tell us what to do.” He asked, voice breaking, because he hated to see their future kid so upset. He didn’t want the people at the orphanage to think they were suddenly unfit for this, they really wanted- </p><p>“<em>Have you ever thought that… maybe you had such an eventful day and he just, you know, needs a nap</em>?” </p><p>...</p><p>That’s ridiculous! As if a nap would change anything! </p><p>However, Soonyoung just set the phone down on the counter, not even bothering to reply, and tried not to coo out loud at how cute Seungcheol looked, even with a runny nose and his whole face bright red, his little hands made into fists at his sides. </p><p>“Come here, baby.” He tried. </p><p>“Hyung, no.” </p><p>“Seungcheollie,” Jihoon this time, but the boy still shook his head. </p><p>He looked <em> so </em>distressed and Soonyoung only wanted to make it better. </p><p>“Oh, sweetie…” </p><p>“No, no, I don’t wanna.” Seungcheol whined, when Soonyoung stood in front of him, and Seungcheol placed his hands on his chest, but he was too weak to push him away properly.</p><p>(And Soonyoung suspected he really didn’t want to). </p><p>“Shh, I promise it’s okay, come here, Cheollie.” Soonyoung approached slowly, opening his arms, until Seungcheol all but slumped against him, wrapping arms and legs around him. </p><p>With a grunt of effort, Soonyoung picked him up, peppering his damp cheeks with kisses. </p><p>As soon as Jihoon and Soonyoung shared a glance, Soonyoung mumbled <em> nap </em> and Jihoon mumbled a small <em> ooh </em> in understandment. </p><p>It was pretty obvious right now. </p><p>“There, there, baby.” Soonyoung gently guided Seungcheol’s head towards his chest, and the boy clung to him a little tighter, then rubbed his face against Soonyoung’s shirt, sniffling slowly subduing. Just then Jihoon approached too, placing a hand on the small of Soonyoung’s back, and placing his other one on Seungcheol’s hair, gently caressing it. </p><p>“Sleep well, Cheollie.” Jihoon whispered, when Seungcheol breathing had evened out, looking calm and finally asleep against Soonyoung’s chest, his big eyelashes framing his baby face and rosy cheeks nicely. </p><p>He looked adorable. </p><p>Just when Soonyoung had made sure that the boy had fallen into slumber, Jihoon went back and picked up the phone again, unsurprisingly, Joshua was still there. </p><p>“You’re a lifesaver, hyung.” Jihoon sighed in relief. </p><p>And he could practically <em> hear </em> Joshua’s smile. </p><p>“<em>That I am</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>It had been exactly three months since they had officially adopted Seungcheol. </p><p>And even then, Jihoon couldn’t stop getting surprised at the sight that greeted him every morning when he entered the kitchen. </p><p>Soonyoung would always be up earlier than him, and Seungcheol was such an early riser lately. </p><p>(Later on, he’d doze off at least three times during the day, asking for a nap, but they were still working on his sleep schedule). </p><p>Today, as he rubbed his eyes, mumbling a groggy <em> morning </em> to his partner and son, he found their five year old  with what looked like his captain american pajamas, but not only that. </p><p>He was also wearing that bike helmet (also from captain america, of course). </p><p>“I’m Captain America, appa,” Seungcheol said pleasantly, deciding Jihoon’s lap would be his seat from now on, and Jihoon could only wrap his arms around his middle part, so the boy wouldn’t tip over and fall.</p><p>“I can see that.” Jihoon would debate on why their son was wearing a bike helmet inside the house, when he hadn’t ridden his bike because he was too afraid to do so (even with training wheels, yeah). </p><p>“Captain America should go and brush his teeth.” Soonyoung told him, and Jihoon suspected it wasn’t the first time he had said the same thing to Seungcheol. </p><p>“Captain America does not!” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure he does.” </p><p>“He’s a superhero,” Seungcheol explained, as if that’d make the whole difference. “Superheroes don’t brush their teeth. You can’t fight that logic, appa.” </p><p>The way Seungcheol said it, full of sass, it made Jihoon think that they should definitely check who was befriending their son at school. </p><p>Luckily, before Jihoon had to think how to intervene (how to debate with a five year old about the oral hygiene of not only people, but <em> superheroes</em>, it seemed like a whole challenge). </p><p>“I <em> am </em> fighting that logic, young man. You won’t leave this house without brushing your teeth first,” Soonyoung warned, with his back turned towards them, still managing to catch Seungcheol’s hand midway to the bowl of candy in the kitchen counter.  “Also no candies if you haven’t finished breakfast.” </p><p>“How does he always know?” Seungcheol whispered to Jihoon and Jihoon could only shrug, trying to set Seungcheol on one of his knees instead of his whole lap, because he was afraid of having his hot cup of coffee too close to the hyperactive boy. </p><p>Their morning was interrupted when Soonyoung’s phone started buzzing. </p><p>Seungcheol’s ears perked up, because he recognized that particular ringtone. </p><p>“Appa, it’s Uncle Hannie!” Seungcheol was already jumping from his seat and Jihoon was glad that he didn’t topple over the cup of coffee by accident. “Can I talk to him please?” </p><p>Soonyoung pressed a kiss on his soft hair and said a <em> hyung, it’s cheollie</em>, before handing the phone to him.  </p><p>The five year old couldn’t hide his excitement so he went to the living room, jumping a little on his spot. Jihoon and Soonyoung could faintly hear Seungcheol going <em> yes</em>, then <em> I always behave</em>, then <em> no way!  </em></p><p>He was cute. </p><p>Jihoon and Soonyoung were able to enjoy a few moments of peace as they had their breakfast, and then it was time for Seungcheol to go to school already. </p><p>It was on Jihoon to make sure that Seungcheol had everything ready, backpack, lunch, uniform, homework, and Soonyoung would take care of the rest. </p><p>This morning, Jihoon headed downstairs, ten minutes early, with Seungcheol still wearing his captain america pajamas, looking upset. </p><p>“He’s a bit fussy.” Jihoon explained, trying to hold Seungcheol to his chest, but he kept squirming to get away. </p><p>“Appa, <em> no</em>,” Seungcheol whined, eyes filling with tears, hiccuping as he pushed against his chest, by luck missing Jihoon’s chin. “No, no, <em> no</em>, let me go.” </p><p>Soonyoung was right by their side in a second. </p><p>“No crying, baby.” Soonyoung instructed gently, and Seungcheol sniffled. Soonyoung picked him up, set him down on the kitchen counter and looked him in the eye. “Use your words.” </p><p>They were slowly but surely trying to regulate whenever Seungcheol cried (which he did a lot when he had arrived), and Jihoon and Soonyoung were just trying to make sure that when he did, it was something relatively serious. </p><p>Something that genuinely upset him or hurt him. </p><p>Back in the orphanage, Seungcheol would cry because he knew it was the only way to get someone’s attention, but now he’d have their attention, always. </p><p>“I-I don’t want my-my teeth to fall off.” </p><p>“Why would your teeth fall off?” Soonyoung asked, pressing kisses on his feverish skin.</p><p>“Un-Uncle Hannie said.” </p><p>Of course he did. </p><p>Jeonghan would always tell him things like these, the world was black and white before, how if he grimaced his face would stay like that, the TV needed to take a nap at five pm, so it couldn’t work anymore, how he could only listen to baby shark three times a day, because otherwise the sharks would get mad when he went to the beach- </p><p>All in a playful manner, really, this was the first time Seungcheol got genuinely upset about something. </p><p>“What did Uncle say?” </p><p>Seungcheol’s cheeks went red, and he looked down. </p><p>“If I ate candy…” </p><p>Oh.</p><p>So it <em> was </em> about the candy, that’s why he was being so fussy about the whole thing. </p><p>Seungcheol knew he had done wrong, that’s why he was upset. </p><p>“You ate candy.” </p><p>Seungcheol didn’t have to admit it for Soonyoung to know it had been true, but he still waited, because he did want Seungcheol to say it for himself.</p><p>“Yeah… only a few.” Seungcheol admitted, and then, with a tiny voice, “I’m so-sorry, appa, but-but I don’t want to miss my teeth.”</p><p>“Uncle Hannie’s words made you upset, huh? I’ll tell him to apologize to you, okay? Uncle Hannie was just joking, because he likes to make you laugh. And you can’t tell him I said this but I think you’re his favorite nephew.” Soonyoung hummed as Seungcheol gasped, and then the boy was shuffling closer, slumping on Soonyoung’s open arms. “Your teeth won’t fall off, sweetie. But you do have to brush them everyday… and avoid eating a lot of candy too.” </p><p>Well, they’d eventually fall off if he didn’t keep proper hygiene, but since Soonyoung remembered one of his worst nightmares was his teeth falling off as a child, he couldn’t do that to Seungcheol. </p><p>“Also no candies before breakfast.” He gently taped his nose and waited for Seungcheol to nod and smile. “There you go, good boy.” </p><p>Jihoon was dumbfounded. </p><p>“Now, we’ll be late for school if we don’t hurry, huh?” Soonyoung gently pried the boy’s hands from around him and set him back on the floor. “Go with appa and change into your uniform, okay?” </p><p>Seungcheol was all back with his gummy smile, dimples showing, and eyes shining. </p><p>It was Jihoon’s favorite look on him. </p><p>“Appa, race you to the room!” Seungcheol yelled, giggling as he ran. </p><p>What a cheat. </p><p>But Jihoon could only glance at Soonyoung once, fond, and then head to chase their little monster up the stairs. </p><p>Life was chaotic, but he liked it better this way. </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was crying. </p><p>Which wasn’t a weird thing in itself.</p><p>Since he had been adopted, he’d cry a lot, but everyday he was getting more comfortable with them. </p><p>Crying wasn’t the problem.</p><p>The problem was <em> where </em> Seungcheol was crying.</p><p>The thing that was causing the tip of Jihoon’s ears to go red, was that Seungcheol was crying his heart out, in the middle of the diaries aisle at the supermarket, just sitting there, after Jihoon had told him they could only pick one of the ice cream tubs. </p><p>(And Jihoon had struggled with the word <em> no </em> a lot, he wanted to give Seungcheol everything in the world). </p><p>He was about to just take both of them anyways and save himself a ton of embarrassment, when Soonyoung appeared. </p><p>His husband was carrying groceries and his arms were full, but he seemed unfazed at the sight of the five year old wailing, he approached. </p><p>“Seungcheol, baby.” Soonyoung asked, kneeling to be at his height. “Talk to appa, what is it?” </p><p>Seungcheol shook his head, refusing to speak, his little face stained with tears and snot. </p><p>“We don’t make scenes in the supermarket.” Soonyoung said calmly.</p><p>“I-I don’t ca-care.” Seungcheol mumbled, hiccuping through his cries. </p><p>“If you’re crying and yelling we’ll just go outside until you’ve calmed down,” Soonyoung explained and Jihoon could only think how handsome Soonyoung was when he was firm like this. “Now, talk to appa, tell me what’s wrong.” </p><p>Seungcheol only shook his head again, stubborn, so Soonyoung turned around, placed the groceries he was holding on the cart and easily picked Seungcheol up. </p><p>The crying only got louder. </p><p>“Okay, we’ll be right back, Jihoonie.” </p><p>Jihoon could only stand there as he watched them go, knowing that once again, Soonyoung would know how to handle the situation. </p><p>As soon as they were out, hit with the cold fresh air, Seungcheol seemed to settle down, only a little.</p><p>But it took him a full fifteen minutes so he’d calm down enough to speak. </p><p>Through it all, Soonyoung kept a hand on his back, rubbing up and down gently. </p><p>“I-I wanted both ice creams.” Seungcheol muttered, and Soonyoung pulled out a tissue, cleaning his runny nose. </p><p>“You wanted both?” Soonyoung asked gently, waiting for Seungcheol to match his calm tone. </p><p>They had definitely gotten weird looks and they were getting a few more now, but Soonyoung didn’t particularly care, he was happy that his son seemed relaxed enough to nod. </p><p>“I know you wanted both, but we can’t have both, it’s too much sugar for you and it isn’t healthy.” Soonyoung explained. “We’ll buy one and you can pick the flavor.” </p><p>“Okay,” Seungcheol whispered, and at least that was one battle Soonyoung had won. “Can-can we go home please?” </p><p>Soonyoung took a deep breath, giving him a soft smile and he reached out and pinch his cheek, hopefully to make him smile. </p><p>It worked.</p><p>“Yes, we’ll go home, but after we get the groceries, okay?” Soonyoung said, standing up and dusting off his pants. “Now, do you want to hold my hand or do you want me to carry you inside?” </p><p>This one in particular always worked, because Seungcheol would still have a small margin to choose.</p><p>But they still had to go back inside.</p><p>“Appa,” Seungcheol whined, making grabby hands at him, looking a lot younger, but Soonyoung didn’t mind for now. He easily bent down to pick him up. </p><p>“There we go, pumpkin.” </p><p>“Appa, I love you,” Seungcheol clung to him, as he always did whenever he misbehaved, and Soonyoung patted his back, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>“I know, I love you too, sweetheart.” </p><p>Just like that, they made their way inside the supermarket again, Seungcheol’s breathing was still a bit shaky, and Soonyoung had to stop twice to blow his nose and press another kiss on his temple.</p><p>He always took a lot of time to calm down, after things like these happened. </p><p>When they finally found Jihoon again, basically on the same aisle where they had left him, Soonyoung gave him a reassuring smile, but it didn’t seem to ease Jihoon’s heart. </p><p>“Everything okay?” Jihoon asked worriedly, glancing between Soonyoung and Seungcheol.</p><p>The five year old still had his head buried on the crook of Soonyoung’s neck so Jihoon placed a gentle hand on his back, just to signal him he was there too. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re good.” Soonyoung reassured him, glancing around, noticing the aisle was empty, and leaned in, placing a peck on Jihoon’s parted lips. </p><p>Soonyoung bounced Seungcheol a little on his hip. </p><p>When Seungcheol seemed to recognize not only Soonyoung was there, but Jihoon also, he turned, letting out another soft whine and then grabbing the collar of his shirt on his tiny fist. </p><p>“Appa,” He whimpered, voice breaking once again, he was embarrassed, but Soonyoung shushed him gently. </p><p>“You’re okay, go with appa.” </p><p>Jihoon recognized the plea and picked him up instead, and as he carried the now calm five year old on his arms, humming one of the new songs he had been working on, he could only think of how Soonyoung had effortlessly managed to avert another crisis.</p><p>Once again. </p><p> </p><p>Bonus: </p><p> </p><p>On one of the usual saturday playdates with their friends’ kid, Mingyu, chaos ensued.</p><p>And for once, Jihoon was all by himself to deal with it. </p><p>“Appa, Gyu won’t play by the rules.” Seungcheol pointed out, looking too stressed to be a five year old playing scrabble junior of all things. “That’s <em> preposterous</em>.” </p><p>Jihoon tried not to laugh at Seungcheol using that word, because sometimes he nailed the meaning, and sometimes he did not. </p><p>Right now he just had. </p><p>He was tempted to call Wonwoo and tell him his strategy to teach Seungcheollie new words was working. </p><p>“Cheollie, you’re supposed to be having fun,” Jihoon said weakly, because he could see Seungcheol starting to get stressed, furrowing his eyebrows and just slamming the pieces onto the board. </p><p>By now, Soonyoung would have intervened, but Jihoon was all by himself this time.</p><p>And he’d be lying if he said he felt prepared to do this. </p><p>All these months, he had been comfortable being the cool dad, the one that wouldn’t scold him (not because he didn’t want to, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it), and Soonyoung had never said a thing about it.</p><p>He didn’t mind that role at all. </p><p>But the truth was, they were both Seungcheol’s parents, and he’d have to step up eventually.</p><p>And apparently today was that day. </p><p>“That’s <em> not </em> how you play, Gyu,” Seungcheol insisted, standing up and knocking the board over with his knee. </p><p>The pieces scattered around on the floor, and Mingyu’s eyes filled with tears. </p><p>“But, hyung,” Mingyu whined. “Now we can’t play...” </p><p>“But you don’t know how to play!” </p><p>Damn.</p><p>That was enough, Jihoon quickly approached the scene, holding his hands up.</p><p>His heart was beating loud on his chest and he tried to think of Soonyoung, how he’d always remain calm.</p><p>How did he do that? </p><p>“Come on, you two, we can set the board again…” Neither of them seemed convinced, so he insisted a bit more. “Or maybe play a different game?” </p><p>“Gyu doesn’t know how to play, appa,” Seungcheol insisted, growing frustrated. </p><p>“Yeah, but he’s younger, Seungcheollie.” </p><p>“But he can’t play.” </p><p>“You can teach him.” </p><p>“But he won’t learn!” </p><p>Mingyu’s breath hitched, bursting into tears a second after. </p><p>“<em>Seungcheol</em>.” Jihoon scolded. </p><p>“You’re m-mean, hyung,” Mingyu hiccuped, grabbing a few pieces from the floor and throwing them right at Seungcheol’s face. </p><p>And that did it. </p><p>Seungcheol also burst into tears. </p><p>“Okay, okay, <em> okay.</em>” Jihoon made sure to put some distance between the two kids, not wanting the things to escalate. “Time out, both of you.” </p><p>“<em>No</em>.” </p><p>Jihoon took a deep breath.</p><p>What did Seungcheol mean <em> no</em>? </p><p>He wasn’t asking.  </p><p>But at the same time, Seungcheol was crying and trembling and Jihoon wanted nothing more than to pick him up and comfort him, even though he knew Seungcheol had done wrong.</p><p>Damn, this was hard. </p><p>“Time out,” Jihoon repeated, trying not to let his voice waver. </p><p>“You’re not my favorite appa anymore!” Seungcheol yelled, stomping on his way to his time out chair, as Jihoon’s heart broke into millions of tiny pieces.</p><p>How did Soonyoung do this?</p><p>Everytime. </p><p>He couldn’t believe it. </p><p>He was so shocked he even missed Mingyu heading to the other side of the room, also sitting down as he wept. </p><p>And he <em> definitely </em> missed the sound of a set of keys jingling, and then the front door opening. </p><p>Soonyoung dropped his bag by the door and surveyed the scene, standing next to Jihoon.</p><p>The scattered board game on the floor wasn’t hard to miss, and neither were both of the kids still crying. </p><p>“So,” Soonyoung started cheerfully, placing a hand on his back. “What did I miss?” </p><p>“Shit,” Jihoon turned, with a deadpan expression, as he showed Soonyoung his shaky hands. “I’m going to cry.” </p><p>In a second, he saw Soonyoung’s expression go from mildly amused, to fond. </p><p>“My Jihoonie is so soft.” Soonyoung gushed, cupping his cheeks to place a kiss on his puckered lips. </p><p>“How do you even do this?” Jihoon asked, looking at Soonyoung in awe. “You’re <em> amazing</em>.” </p><p>Now it was Soonyoung’s turn to look bashful, and Jihoon had no words to describe how thankful he was for Soonyoung, because he couldn’t do this all by himself. Soonyoung’s eyes looked shiny as he stared back, and he looked like he wanted to kiss Jihoon again, but they didn’t get to bask on the moment, because the kids came back from their respective time out places, both of them much more calmer now. </p><p>Okay. </p><p>The second part.</p><p>The kids have reflected by now… </p><p>“Go ahead, jagiya.” Soonyoung gently nudged him towards the boys and took a step back. </p><p>He could do it.</p><p>The kids weren’t even making eye contact, both of them just looking down at their feet. </p><p>Jihoon sat on the couch and looked from one to another. </p><p>“Cheol, you yelled at Mingyu,” Jihoon explained, knowing that Soonyoung would usually say <em> what do we say now </em>, so he thought he might have to learn how to do it in his own fashion too. “What would you like to say to him?” </p><p>“Sorry,” Seungcheol said, in the tiniest voice he could muster. </p><p>Mingyu sniffled in response. </p><p>“Gyu is almost one year younger than you,” Jihoon gently tilted Seungcheol’s chin up, so he’d look up. “What does that mean? What do we do with your younger friends?”</p><p>Luckily it worked, and even though Seungcheol looked like he was about to cry again, he still spoke. </p><p>“We protect them… and teach them.” Jihoon smiled, pleased, and he knew that Soonyoung was doing too, looking at the scene from afar. </p><p>Okay, it wasn’t going so bad. </p><p>“Gyu, do you have anything to say to Cheol?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Mingyu looked less shy, but still determined. “Sorry for throwing the pieces…” </p><p>“It’s okay… it was hyung’s fault,” Seungcheol whispered, and his face was red, all the way to the tip of his ears. </p><p>“Okay.” Jihoon said, feeling once again accomplished by the outcome. “Now hug it out.” </p><p>That wasn’t hard at all, because they were both already hitching to do so, so Mingyu (younger but a little taller than Seungcheol), all but threw himself into the embrace. </p><p>Both of them toppled over, luckily on the carpet, and then they were laughing and tickling each other. </p><p>Mingyu even pressed a kiss on the top of Seungcheol’s hair. </p><p>Things went smoothly after that. </p><p>Soonyoung dropped Mingyu back at Wonwoo and Jeonghan’s (and explained the incident, of course), and as soon as they had dinner, Soonyoung took a shower, and went to bed, exhausted after an eventful day at work. </p><p>However, as Jihoon was trying to tuck Seungcheol into bed, the boy had climbed into his lap, comfortably settling against him... for the foreseeable future. </p><p>The lights were off, and Jihoon was trying to lull him into sleep, but he was blinking away the sleep himself.</p><p>“Appa,” Seungcheol asked, burying himself more into Jihoon’s warmth, the smell of fresh cherries coming from his damp hair. “Do you love me?” </p><p>How could Jihoon convey that words failed to describe how much he did? </p><p>Of <em> course </em> he loved him. </p><p>“I do, so much.” </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Seungcheol snuggled closer, pressing his face against the crook of Jihoon’s neck. </p><p>“Say it again, appa, please?” Seungcheol requested, sleepily and Jihoon pulled him a little closer, rubbing his back up and down. </p><p>It was late, and he should be asleep, but this blatant need for reassurance, coming for Seungcheol, who felt so tiny, so fragile in his arms. </p><p>Jihoon wasn’t ready to let him go. </p><p>“I love you, Cheol.” </p><p>Seungcheol hummed happily in response, snuggling impossibly closer. </p><p>Jihoon figured he had never really scolded Seungcheol until today, and maybe Seungcheol thought that Jihoon wouldn’t love him as much, but he did. He really did.</p><p>And if he had to stay here all night, just holding him to tell him how much he meant to him, then he would. </p><p>For once it felt so real, how Seungcheol was actually their son, and how he had made a vow to protect him and love him. </p><p>He thought it’d be difficult, but it was getting easier everyday. </p><p>And after days like today, with Seungcheol hugging him so tight, being so open with his affection, the way he called him <em> appa </em> with so much love, Jihoon felt confident enough that he could actually do this. </p><p>And it was all worth it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first time writing a parents!soonhoon fic, so pls let me know if you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>